


New Year Resolution

by Stratagem



Series: Thunderblink Modern AU [3]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: Marcos and Lorna have to spend New Year's Eve apart, but they find out a way to spend it together anyways. Isn't technology grand? Also, Marcos makes a huge New Year resolution.





	New Year Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: ohh! for a new years prompt, any of the couples, maybe they're not together physically in the same place but find a way to spend the new year together anyway! 
> 
> I’m going with Eclaris since I’ve been doing so much Thunderblink. <33 I’m putting it in my Modern No Powers AU, but right after Marcos and Lorna graduated college and before they got married.

“Seriously, who gets sent on a business trip over New Years?” Lorna said.

“Apparently me,” Marcos replied, his voice slightly tinny over the phone’s speakers.

“This sucks.”

“You’ve said that a few times.”

 “That’s because it does.” Snow crunched beneath Lorna’s tall black boots as she stomped across the town square, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. 

Westchester was having its annual New Years party in the square, so there were hot chocolate booths, game tables, Bingo for Old Folks in the corner, cookie stalls, and a place where you could buy poppers and noise makers. Most of the people still hanging around were adults, but there were some teenagers and kids mixed in with the group, waiting for the fireworks. Some of her friends were there, like Sage, who was manning the hot chocolate booth, and Harry, who had somehow wound up selling cookies.

Lorna and Marcos had a tradition of watching the fireworks together and ringing in the New Year on the small bridge not far from the square. They had been going there since high school, when hanging out with the whole town for New Years had seemed so lame. She could still remember that first New Years kiss, Marcos all hesitant and cute until she kissed him soundly.

This was the first year that they would be apart for New Years since they had started dating, and Lorna hated it. She didn’t want to be alone, but she also didn’t want to go to some random party or even hang out with Sage, which had been a suggestion. Marcos was in the same time zone in some random town down south, so they had made a pact to spend the New Years together whatever way they could. Which meant Lorna was heading to the bridge with Marcos on FaceTime.

“Did you find your bridge yet?” she asked.

“Yep,” Marcos answered. He held up his phone and she saw the moonlight on the water below the bridge he was standing on. He seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere with a forest all around the bridge. “Had to drive out of town about fifteen minutes, but I found a bridge.”

“I told you that you could’ve gone to a bar or something,” Lorna said, though she was secretly pleased he had gone through the trouble of locating a bridge.

“And pass up the chance to be extra cheesy? No way.” He turned the phone back toward him and gave her one of his most endearing grins. “I even got my own Roman Candle.”

“Oh damn, not that,” Lorna said, rolling her eyes, “Pyromaniac. Don’t set yourself on fire again, no one’s there to save you.”

“Have a little faith, babe.”

“Do you remember that one 4th of July where John literally had to throw you in the lake? And then we had to drive you to the hospital because you caught yourself on fire with an illegal firework?”

“No, I don’t think I remember that,” Marcos said, looking away, rubbing at his scruffy beard, “I think you’re making that up.”

“Oh, am I,” Lorna said, “How about you roll up your right sleeve and we’ll see who’s lying.”

“Okay, but this firework is legal. I got it in South Carolina.” He held the firework up to the camera, giving it a wiggle. “See?”

“That’s totally illegal in our state.”

“Hah, but not in this one.”

Lorna cursed under her breath. “Just be careful.”

Marcos smiled and set the firework on the ground. “I am, I will. Are you at the bridge yet?”

“Almost,” she said, picking up her pace. Overhead, clouds were passing over the moon, making shadows, and the stars were straining to be seen against the light from the town. Still, it was a beautiful, if freezing, night. She made her way to the bridge and stopped when she got to the middle. She checked her phone and then turned around, leaning against the bridge railing. “I think this just makes me miss you more.”

“I’m right here,” Marcos said, “But I wish I was there.”

“It’s almost midnight,” Lorna said, checking the clock, “Are you making any resolutions this year? I’m resolving to clean out that closet under the stairs.”

“That’s a massive resolution,” Marcos said, “You’re brave.”

“What about you?” she pressed, curious.

“I’ve got a resolution already,” he said, “But I’ll tell you after the fireworks.”

“That’s cryptic,” Lorna accused, “Why not now?”

“Because it’s bad luck to tell your resolutions before New Years.”

“You literally just made that up right now,” Lorna said.

Marcos smirked. “Maybe, but I’m sticking to it.”

“Suit yourself.” Lorna turned and rested her elbows on the railing, pointing the phone camera toward the sky. “You’re going to have to start the countdown.”

As the year wound down, Marcos counted down from ten and Lorna joined in. There was no kiss that year, and she missed his arms wrapping around her, his hands cupping her face, his scruff brushing against her cheek, rough and welcome. But the fireworks were nice, a wild burst of color across the sky as the town’s jazz band played the requisite New Years song.

“Happy New Year, Marcos,” Lorna said, turning the camera back to herself. When she saw the screen, she raised her eyebrow. Marcos was holding up something to his phone’s camera, something that sent a tingle down her back, something she certainly wasn’t expecting to see on the phone. “What…”

“This is my New Years resolution,” Marcos said, pulling his phone back and closing the lid on the delicate diamond ring. “I’m going to officially ask you to marry me sometime this year, Lorna Dane. I’m hoping you’ll say yes, but I wanted to talk to you about it first…”

Lorna’s heart pounded in her chest and tears sprang to her eyes. “Yes.”

“Yes, we can talk about it?” Marcos said, looking worried and hopeful.

“Yes, we can talk about it, and yes, I’ll say yes when you ask, you jerk,” Lorna said, running a thumb under her eyes. “You’re so…I don’t know what to do with you sometimes, Marcos.”

He beamed at her and let out a whoop of joy into the clear, warm southern night. “Just love me, how’s that?”

“I can do that.” She shook her head, putting a hand on her forehead. “I thought you were going to propose to me over the phone.”

“What?” Marcos put a hand to his heart. “Oh, hell no, it’s going to be way better than that. But I thought we should talk first, instead of me just throwing you off guard with the question.”

“I wish you were here right now _so much_.”

“Would you punch me or kiss me?”

Lorna laughed. “Both. Definitely both.”


End file.
